The Striking Light
by XShatterMeX
Summary: DonnedPaw and her littermates get a strange vision from a strange cat...Who could it be? Read to find out!
1. A Strange Cat

_"I am the regal warrior, as regal as them all. If you look closely, I am short, mmedium, and tall. If you ask me to be gray, I am white. Opposites __**never**__ see the light. So come, cats of all aages. Never be scared of the night, even if it traps you in all it's cages. YYou, curious one, can come and turn the __**pages.**_ DonnedPaw woke up shaking. She was the only apprentice in the apprentice den, much less in camp. She had volunteered to stay so that new apprentices could go. A good thing that was, because if her brother and sister saw her shaking, they'd take her to the medicine den. She _hated _it there. Maybe the smell of herbs...Who'd she get that from? DonnedPaw flinched. _May._ She'd gotten it from her mother, May. May had been in a band of (nice) rouges, many whom had once been kittypets. (May was a kittypet.) Among them was Delilah. Oh, how unfair it had been...Delilah and May had fallen in love with HurricaneClan toms. May fell in love with DonnedPaw's father, BraveHeart. Delilah fell in love with September (who was in the rogue group) and SilentKit's (who was in HurricaneClan) father, ApplePelt. May had been killed for falling in love (and mothering kits) with BraveHeart. Delilah was ignored by the clan. _She stuttered. May stuttered. May called me her curious kit. May was pure white, with some gray. She seemed to be all sorts of heights. She was a warrior until she was taken to be a kittypet, then a rogue. In her time as a kittypet, she hardly ever saw the light. _And it all fell into place. _May _was the cat that had spoken to her in the dream. _May _had tried to tell her something. Right when she figured it out, her brother and sister were brought to the medicine den, shaking. They were followed by most of HurricaneClan. After a while, the medicine cat, FeltSong, announced there was nothing wrong with them. The rest of the apprentices padded into their nest and curled up, all but her littermates. (Who shared a nest with her) They climbed in beside her, but sat up, alert. "Did you two have that dream?" DonnedPaw whispered. SnagPaw, her brother, nodded. "Indeed we did." He replied, swishing his tail. "Who could that voice have been?" Asked ShingPaw, their sister. "It was May." Whispered DonnedPaw. And, with those three words, and the realization on Shing and Snag's faces, havoc started. _**To be continued.**_


	2. Slash Death

"We are planning an invasion on Glacier Peak Clan!" Yowled IceStar. ProwlHeart, the deputy, unsheathed his claws and licked his lips. There was a strange gleam in his eye as he drew a map of their camp. "3 warriors of theirs are hunting, the other 4 are on border patrol!" Yowled ProwlHeart. "However, they have none watching _this _route!" He said triumphantly, as if they'd already won the battle. He tapped a claw on a stream route that lead right into the heart of their camp. "DonnedPaw, ShingPaw, SnagPaw! If you come and we win, you will be made warriors! Now, the rest coming are ProwlHeart, TwitchTail, ClawedHeart, TorturedSoul, and CrimsonBurn! Well, of course I'm coming." IceStar said as he jumped down from the Tall-Peak. Secretly, DonnedPaw had always harbored a bit of a crush on him. He was near her age, a bit older of course, and he was kind-hearted. His pelt shimmered and it was glossy. She studied his gray, white, black, and slightly-blue pelt. He was of many colors, all mottled together. ShingPaw, on the other hand/paw, always harbored a crush on ProwlHeart, who was slightly older than herself. He'd recently become deputy. It wasn't his fur she admired most, it was his hunger for battle and his easy laughter. He was always humorous. SnagPaw harbored a crush on, well, nobody. He just didn't find any she-cats (besides his littermates, but that was different) that he liked in that way. And so it was, SnagPaw at the back of the attack party, DonnedPaw at the front with IceStar, and ShingPaw with ProwlHeart, near everyone else (they all took the middle.) IceStar walked close to DonnedPaw, pelts almost brushing. ProwlHeart, on the other hand, stayed a foot away from ShingPaw. She didn't mind. Finally, they neared the secret entrance to Glacier Peak Clan's camp. The attack part crouched low and snuck in, hiding in the shadows. The cold air chilled their pelts, especially since it was Leaf-Bare. That didn't stop them. Finally, IceStar and DonnedPaw snuck into the leader's den, ProwlHeart and ShingPaw snuck into the deputy's den, SnagPaw and TwitchTail into the apprentice's den, and ClawedHeart and TorturedSoul into the nursery. The medicine den, warriors den, and elder's den would be left alone. The battle begun. Claws tore at the ground as kits tried to run from TorturedSoul. FrostBite was fighting ClawedHeart. DonnedPaw was helping IceStar fight FreezeStar. ShingPaw and ProwlHeart were fighting ColdAir, and so on. A litter of Glacier Peak's kits was injured. Two kits of theirs were killed, one by TorturedSoul, the other by ClawedHeart. ColdAir was dead. FreezeStar was down to one life. Finally, Glacier Peak Clan gave up. Some of their prey was taken. Only one of the warriors that hadn't been from Glacier Peak Clan was dragged home dead..._**To be continued.**_


	3. That's A Place Where Warriors Go

It was CrimsonBurn that hadn't returned to HurricaneClan. DonnedPaw dragged her friend's body, her head hanging with shame. Naturally, she wished she could've saved her. ShingPaw was helped her sister drag CrimsonBurn's body to camp. ProwlHeart looked devastated. CrimsonBurn had been his sister, and now she was dead. He was to ashamed of himself to help carry her body. IceStar padded beside DonnedPaw, although she didn't want help. Finally they reached the camp, and IceStar leaped onto the oddly-shaped rock, called the tall peak, that he used as his den and as where he gave warrior ceremonies. They never went through the whole speech thing, and everyone liked that. "Today, ShingPaw, DonnedPaw, and SnagPaw have shown great courage. Welcome ShingClaw, DonnedHeight, and SnagTooth to the Warrior's den!" Yowled IceStar. "ShingClaw! DonnedHight! SnagTooth!" Cried the clan. "Also, I would like you three to lead a border patrol with HalfHeart and JumpPaw." He added, jumping down from the tall-rock. On the way out, the patrol passed by the nursery. ProwlHeart was talking to CrimsonBurn's kits. "Hey guys, I'll catch up, just got to do something." DonnedHeight meowed, veering towards the nursery. They knew what she was going to do. "Well okay. We know where to go." Said ShingClaw as they padded out of camp. "ProwlHeart, why's mother not here?" Asked FreshKit. (An elder had picked out the name) "CrimsonBurn was very brave, however...She died in battle." FreshKit, EasyKit (His warrior name was intended to be EasyAnger) and LilacKit looked horrified. However, their mute brother, SilentKit, nodded. He understood. "She gave her life to protect the clan. That means you." DonnedHeight mentioned. ProwlHeart spun around. "Hey, don't creep up on me like that!" He said, looking slightly amused. After all, he had been her mentor. As a young apprentice, she could hardly creep up on an elder! "But why'd she have to go?" Whined FreshKit. "Ya, why couldn't StarClan take some elder or something?" EasyKit asked angrily. "She can't be brought back with your whining and snapping." ProwlHeart mentioned. SilentKit nodded, looking calm. ProwlHeart padded into his den, and DonnedHeight went to join the border patrol. But EasyKit didn't understand. He spun around and looked for the small hole that would take him out of the nursery without being seen. Finally, he found it. Slipping through, he ran out of the camp, regardless of the fact that it was a tunnel. He had dug it himself, and he had seen warriors dig tunnels before. He knew what to do. Sure, some dirt was collapsing on him, but he guessed that it was natural. His already light-brown pelt was caked with dirt now, but he didn't care. His one thought was to get away from the clan. EasyKit ran and ran, some of his claws breaking along the way. Finally, he was into the forest. EasyKit collapsed with exhaustion, but he got back up. _No going back just yet. _He thought to himself. He ran until he was lost...And found a horrifying sight. He had found where only Warriors go. **Authors note: Sorry I haven't updated anything in days! I've been very busy. Sorry about the odd names, it was necessary since we probably won't see much more of EasyKit and his littermates. Well, EasyKit especially. **


	4. A Suggestion and a Tradgedy

EasyKit saw writing on the wall. **_May. _**May? He vaguely remembered the name...He looked at the ground. Broken claw bits, scraps of fur, bits of dried blood...He looked around, wanting to leave, but there was various paths. Suddenly, a voice led him to the correct path. Soon he was dashing to the tunnel, eager to get home. He was going so fast that he collided with the tunnel. He got up, regardless of his aching paws and the pain in his back. With every breath, he grew weaker. With every breath, he wheezed. But with every breath, he managed to move forward. He collected his strength and summoned movement. Then there was a cracking noise...He looked up, only to see a fissure in the ceiling spread to the entrance, and the entrance collapsed. He stepped sideways instinctively, but that was enough to spread the fissure to the exit. It collapsed, and the ceiling began to slowly come down. A faint red feminine outline sat near the collapsed entrance. It passed through once and then came back, taunting him. _Obviously female...May? So odd...Found me...Evil..._EasyKit tried to think, but it was almost impossible. "_I wouldn't try, Easy__**Anger. **__I am manipulating your mind. I can do the same to you. Yes, I am telepathic." _Said the she-cat. _"I am May. Join me, EasyKit. I am a revenge spirit. There are many others. Avenge your mother." _She hissed, smirking. _CrimsonBurn. _He thought. Then, it was as if the air was crushed, and the roof collapsed. The world went black.

EasyKit's littermates realized their brother wasn't with them, and the whole clan searched, but to no avail. He was not found. SilentKit looked at the one spot of dirt in the wall. He remembered his brother had dug a tunnel there, but now...Why was there dirt? Before he had gone to search for his brother, it had been a hole. Then he realized the tunnel had collapsed. He tried to tell LilacKit, but no sound came out. He was helpless, and that's the way he had to sleep.

DonnedHeight woke up in between her littermates, as they still liked sharing a nest. ProwlHeart's nest was right beside the left side of their nest, where ShingClaw slept. She carefully got up and stretched, watching to see if her brother stirred. He sometimes did. She slid out of the Warrior's den and crept outside, only to find IceStar watching the nursery. "Good morning, DonnedHeight." He purred as she sat next to him. "Same to you. Been looking for EasyKit?" She asked. IceStar nodded. "Well, I see you're just as dumb as usual. Of course I am!" He teased. "Hey!" DonnedHeight exclaimed, playfully shoving him over. For a while, they enjoyed playing like kit until IceStar managed to pin the she-cat down. "You know, I wouldn't mind having you as a mate." He purred. "Are you saying..." DonnedHeight started, but IceStar cut her off. "Yes. If you like." He answered. "I think you know the answer...Yes!" DonnedHeight whispered. IceStar purred and got off of her. **_To be continued._**


	5. Teach me How to Swim

DonnedHeight was delighted. Now, tails twined with her new mate, she was bursting with joy. When DonnedHeight was a kit, IceStar was IceEyes. He always visited and played with her. Most of the time, she got a badger ride. One morning, he became leader, and DonnedKit relized that she was in love with him. "Thinking of a good memory, Donned?" IceStar asked, sounding amused. She nodded happily.

Back in the Warrior's den, there was a scraping noise. ShingClaw awoke to see ProwlHeart sharpening his claws on the floor. She growled playfully and pounced on him. He yowled in surprise, and, naturally, woke up, well...Everyone. ShingClaw quickly ran out, her eye gleaming. ProwlHeart, however, saw her tail flash, and he followed her and knocked her over, bowling into her with heavy paws. She writhed, attempting to get away. He mrrowed with laughter, but, to his surprise, she was fast as the ancient cats and she must've been up in the night swimming, so she slipped out of his grasp and pinned him to the den wall. PrideHeart smoothed her fur with his tongue, as he had ruffled it a bit. Her eyes widened and she stepped back a bit. For once, PrideHeart's eyes softened kindly. "Hey, can you, err, teach me how to swim?" He asked shyly. ShingClaw nodded, looking more at ease. He followed her to the lake. They waded in to where they'd have to swim. "Now, move your legs as if you were walking. Hold your head above the water and be calm." ShingClaw told PrideHeart. He swam perfectly, even in the deep parts. "Now, dive under when you see a fish. They're slippery and quick, so be quick and bit it firmly when you catch up to it. Like this!" ShingClaw demonstrated catching a fish. PrideHeart watched her. She caught it just as she'd exampled and kicked back up from the bottom. Her eyes shone as her catch went limp. PrideHeart tried and managed to catch a fat carp. "You're a natural!" ShingClaw told him.  
"No, it was luck."  
"No, you're a natural."  
"Luck."  
"Natural."  
"Luck."  
"Natural!"  
"Fine, fine, I guess you're right." ProwlHeart gave in as they swam back. "By the way, I know you have feelings for me, truth is, I do too..." PrideHeart said quietly. ShingClaw looked astonished and happy at the same time.


	6. When the Crows Laugh

**_"Some people you can never please.  
You might as well just let them be.  
They mark everything not their own,  
From their imaginary throne." -_**Superchick, "Hey Hey"

"You...Love me? I never thought you-" ShingClaw was cut off by PrideHeart's tail flick her mouth. "Shh. Listen." He said quietly. ShingClaw looked at him. His fur was brown, white. and reddish. She'd never realized it, but he had broad shoulders, rippling muscles, and a handsome form. His gaze was amber, but it flickered orange. As PrideHeart bared his teeth, she realized his teeth were yellowed, cracked or chipped in some places, and stained with blood. He unsheathed his claws. They were long and sharp, yellowed, but stained with blood. His tail lashed. It was long and striped dark brown with a white tip. His fur stood on end. It was a light brown, with white stripes. The muscles in his legs were tense. From halfway down, his 3 of his legs were white, while the last leg was completely reddish. Then she looked up...A murder of crows was flying in the sky. These crows, though...They were pitch black, their feathers sleek. Their eyes were blue or amber, but one...A giant crow, with long talons and a sharp beak that shone, had steely gray eyes. Blood stained it's talons and beak, and it was bleeding from one leg. Then, she flew, silently to camp. PrideHeart and ShingClaw followed. Then, they spread their wings, as they were folded in a sharp dive before. There was cawing, like laughter, and their talons were pointed.

Yowls split through the noise of the crows. DonnedHeight and IceStar plucked crows out of the sky as they attacked the cats. There were just so many, coloring the sky black. The sound of wings flapping was evident, and beaks slashed and clawed. Kits were hid in safe tunnels, queens shied in with them, and elders huddling under bracken. One of the warriors, BrackenWing, was fighting the crows with all his might when he fell, blood streaming from his side. The crows covered his body, and it wasn't yet known if he was alive or dead. Many other warriors went down this way. Just as they lost hope, PrideHeart and ShingClaw lept over bodies, soaring through the air, their claws taking out crow after crow, they landed, finally, to help fight.

The last few crows were plucked out of the sky and killed. Tonight, they had enough prey to share with other clans, kittypets, rogues, and loners. But it came with a cost: Many injuries and the death of BrackenWing and his sister, SidewaysGlance. They were buried and grieved for. Among the fatally/terribly injured were ShingClaw, DonnedHeight, and IceStar. IceStar refused to leave DonnedHeight's side, as did PrideHeart. As VelvetSong treated to their wounds, they talked quietly. Soon, it was night: Time to fall asleep. Everyone was asleep but PrideHeart and ShingClaw. "Whate are you up for, Shing?" PrideHeart whispered. "Same as you, I suspect: Restless." ShingClaw answered, shifting in her nest. "You have to sleep to heal." He said to her. Silence. "PrideHeart?" Shing asked softly. "Yes?" PrideHeart replied. "Take me to the water." She said quietly. He slung her over his shoulders and carried her to the water. There, ShingClaw waded in the water and sat down. Her cuts were washed clean, but not in a painful way, like the moss did. She took a drink, but without tasting moss. PrideHeart waded in beside her. After a while, they waded back to the bank. There, PrideHeart curled against her, warming her, and they fell asleep there. **_To be continued._**


	7. Story Postponed

**_This story has been put on hold for a bit. . If you want to see my improved work, look to Peace is the Same as War. Also, I MAY be getting another dog, MAYBE two if I'm super lucky, so I will have less time to work on all my fanfics, so every one except for Peace is the Same as War is being postponed. Please understand. This will soon get a re-write with:_**

_**Corrected Mistakes**_  
_**Slightly Different Storyline**_  
_**Longer Chapters**_  
_**Less run-on sentences**_  
_**Grammar and punctuation checks**_  
_**Advanced but not TOO HARD TO READ grammar**_  
_**More detail and thrill**_  
_**Clear detail, correct use of words, correction of mistakes like white instead of red (Embarrassing mistake made in I Stand Corrected)**_  
_**Better story beginnings**_  
_**Better understand of what I mean**_  
_**Much more!**_


End file.
